Demons Unlocked
by Minachan the Neko
Summary: They were naive to the world of demons around them and their wars. Now that Kyuubi's children have shown up, the light has been revealed. Now the question is, what will the Hokage do about it? And about Ayame and Ryoku? [AU]


_**Standard Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto crew or any related titles. I am using the characters **without** permission, and am making no money from this story. My characters, however, I do control._

_**

* * *

**_

**_Demon's Unlocked _**

**_Chapter 1: Kyuubi's Children _**

It was another boring hot day in the middle of the forest outside the village. Right now Team 7 was testing their skills of hit and run against each other. The breeze blew the knee high green grass that was in the small clearing. Sasuke was waiting in a huge, lush tree. It was half in, half out of the crystal blue lake below.

He jumped out of the tree to the other side, when something slammed into him in the middle, making him fall into the lake below as it flew on, striking the tree he was hidden in and into the lake. Kakashi saw the two splashes, but the dark haired boy bobbed to the top to swim back to shore, but only bubbles came up from where the other thing landed. He dove into the liquid and swam down to the bottom. There he saw it, slightly floating just above the lake floor. He grabbed it around the chest and pulled it up, feeling that 'it' was a she.

Coughing on shore, the form pushed away from him to throw up the water. Then she laid there, sprawled out, face down on the ground, wheezing. The rapid movement of her upper body showed , although she was suffocating in a watery doom, she was breathing and trying to catch the breath that it had been lost in the water.

A cold, evil voice was heard. "Hahahaha! You foolish feline! Did you honestly believe that you could escape me?" They looked up to see a black haired man floating in the air, blocking out the sun. His voice changed soothingly, as if trying to woo the girl laying flat on her face. "Come back to me and I will forget this ever happened. Refuse and I will have to force you to come back and destroy these poor people."

The "cat" slowly got up on trembling arms and looked up at him. They saw that she was beautiful, but did not see that she was bruised, cut up, bleeding from various wounds, and extremely dirty. Her eyes flared red for a second and she found extra strength to stand. She then took a fighting stance and glared at this beautifully tanned man with ebony black hair and icy blue eyes, which were glowing a blood red at the moment.

"A y-y-youkai o-of n-n-n-noble b-birth n-never s-s-surrenders. I w-w-will n-no l-longer even al-l-low myself to be s-subjected to your h-hum-m-m-miliations. I will n-n-not g-g-go b-b-b-back." Her voice was hoarse, and she shivered slightly. Water dripped from strand of hair and landed with an inaudible plop.

"So, you think that since there are people around you that you are going to be all big now? Just remember this, I've heard you scream. You are alone in this world Aya." The man's voice had changed again, as if he were explaining something to a toddler.

"I care not for these people, but my conscious will not allow me to allow you to kill innocents. I may be battered and broken, but that can change. Them being dead cannot change. It is time we end this here and now! I will kill you Learo!" Her rough and cracking voice rose to a painful screech.

She took one menacing step towards him and… AND… fell to her hands and knees on the ground, right hand clutching her left side. Learo laughed menacingly and slowly drifted to the ground in front of her. He looked down at her pitiful then, kicked her side, making her fly back into the tree.

"You're only bringing this one yourself, daughter of Kyuubi. This time you mother isn't here to protect you. You can thank me for that. I sold you twin to Charcol and she snapped. Of course one of my agents told her he was the famous village where the ninja are trained, which is just out of this forest."

He walked to where she lay and looked down at her. He pouted a little. "You know, you're forcing me to do this. We could just go back and I will have you healed." There was actual pity in his softened voice, although the others didn't think that it was pity to her.

They then snapped out of the daze that they were in crouched to attack this dark and mysterious man. Sasuke threw a few cautious daggers, but they met a barrier that flared red as soon as they hit. The man didn't even look to see what they were doing, but bent over and picked up this "Aya". That seemed to rouse her from the half daze that she was in and she looked up at his face.

She laughed at him. "You are going to pay Learo."

Learo flared the same red as the barrier did, but it was quickly under control. He then slapped her, making her fly back into the deep water where she just sank down.

The water started to bubble. Little bubbles at first, but the bubbling started to get faster, bigger and more violent. Seconds ticked by, then finally after what seemed like eternity, Ayame's glowing form slowly glided out of the water until she was a foot above the slightly glowing liquid. She flashed blue once, twice, then again even brighter.

When everyone could see again, Ayame's figure had slightly changed. Well, slightly is an understatement. She had big feathery dragon wings protruding from her back and her feet were no longer human, but some kind of cross between a fox and cat. Her hands had claws at the end of them and her eyes were glowing a cerulean blue. In place of her human ears on the side of her head, she had elongated cat ears, like some kind of cat/fox was bred with a rabbit.

A bright blue flash ring exploded from her body and went outward. At that moment, Naruto felt something beat within his body. It felt like a heartbeat but it was not his own heart. He knew it was Kyuubi's heart that beat. He had talked to her several times, but she did not tell him about having any children.

"Why you little-!" Learo took a step towards her when all of a sudden a huge ninja star flew out from the forest and sliced off Learo's right hand. Then black fire exploded on the barrier that Learo put up, and destroyed it.

Out of the smoke, another demon walked out. She was wearing a red dress that had a split up on the right side. Over that she had on a black trench coat that billowed out in the breeze that the explosion created. Her long golden hair just barely touched the ground. Her silver cat-slit eyes were slightly glowing red.

"Get away from my sister." Her menacing voice dripping poison had a slight promise of pain if it was not obeyed. "Her call finally came to me, as I knew it would at some point. You defile the good name of Kyuubi. We are her daughters, now you must pay."

Before anyone could blink an eye, she ran at Learo with a speed only a youkai or the most skilled ninja could match. She had his throat in her clawed grip, each claw slightly biting into his flesh. She then disappeared, dropping him. He slowly stood up and looked around in confusion. Sasuke briefly saw fear flash in his eyes when Learo vision passed over him.

All of a sudden the girl just appeared behind him. As she sliced off Learo's head, her voice rang our crisp and clear. "I, Ryoku, take revenge on the cause of death of "Kyuubi the Nine-tailed Fox Demon" and the rape and abuse of my little sister, Ayame Karee."

Learo's body fell forward, but Ryoku still held onto the dead demon's head. With a flick of her wrist, the blood flew off of her blade to splatter on the ground. She then slid the small katana back into its sheath. She flicked her wrist again, an obvious call.

A huge four eyed cat demon came out flying out of the forest to land next to her. She opened up one of the packs that were strapped to it and put Learo's head gently in it. She then sent it on it's way and turned around to look at her sister and the others that could only watch through the whole fight. They seemed paralyzed now by Ryoku and not able to do much.

Slightly snorting at them, she walked up to her little sister's limp form. Gently she lifted her up into her arms, then walked back over to her giant flying cat. Ryoku placed Ayame up on to its back and stood next to it as they both turned to face the group of people. She stared at them in silence for a minute or two, just to build up the anticipation.

"Do you have a healer of some sorts in your village?" Ryoku's voice seemed to have broken the "spell" they were under and Naruto looked up with curious eyes.

He took a tentative forward and looked up at her. Even though he was sixteen and considered tall in the village, Ryoku toward over him, and even Sasuke. "Earlier, during the fight, did you say that you were Kyuubi's daughters?"

Ryoku's impassionate stature softened a little as she looked upon his eyes, even though she didn't know why. She even felt a little pity to him, for he looked like he had a rough life. She didn't even know why she felt pity for him either. She knew nothing about this boy, hell, she didn't even know who this boy was.

"Yes… I did. Why do you ask…?" Ryoku inquired gently. Her gaze softened even more as he froze and tensed up a little, looking ill.

Naruto felt the beat again. Kyuubi wanted to come out, but the seals wouldn't allow her. His body involuntarily tensed and his back went ridged. Kyuubi pulsed again. He turned his gaze inward and looked upon her. She looked desperate and determined. She wanted out! She could sense her children without and desperately wanted to see them, to hold them, to touch them once again.

"K-kyuubi?" He called out to her, but she seemed not to hear him. "Kyuubi!" He tried again. She stopped and looked at him pleadingly.

"Please let me out to see my babies. Please let me see them." The look in her eyes and the obvious begging in her voice nearly broke Naruto's heart. Naruto considered her as the mother that he never had.

"I-I don't know how!" His voice pitched up a little high as that despair crept into his voice. "Please forgive me! I can talk to the Hokage and ask him to set you free, but I can't do it on my own."

"I- I know. I guess that's all you can do." Kyuubi sounded defeated for the first he ever talked to her. That broke his heart all the more. With that shattered heart, he fled his inner self and back to the real word.

Naruto blinked at looked at Ryoku, who was peering at him with worried silver eyes. When she saw that he could focus again, she wiped the worry from her eyes fast than you could say, "Pillywinkle".

Naruto shook his head a little then said in his usual manner, "Come on. I'll take you to see the Hokage."

* * *

**_A/N_**_: O-kay! This was fun to type. See the ideas that pop into your head while eating Ramen? I believe that this is my first Naruto-fic that I have done by myself. I hope that you like it. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them in reviews. I promise that I will try to write more. _


End file.
